


New hair cut!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Flirting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Starting school again after a long summer break and new things has change!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 13





	New hair cut!

Welcome back students! Hope you had a wonderful summer break and staying safe! now listen up a new year of school and -

As that blah blah on and on and on, Ouma was on his phone texting Nagito about whatever he texting, Kaito head on Shuichi's shoulder what can you say first day back at school means..Boring time, Kiibo was talking Tsumugi about something, Man everyone is back but where's Amami? havent seen him since July oh he's probably on his way back from his adventure with his mom again but who knows.

So while talking, Ouma put his phone down, putting his hand on his cheek, looking around the place and.....Wait a damn second....No it cant be? "Holy fuck"   
Kaito open his eyes "What now?"   
Kiibo look up and was surprise by Amami....O H!   
Amami sits next to Maki "Morning" as he put his starbucks(pink drink) drink down and his backpack on the table.  
"Dude nice hair cut" Kaito say giving him a fist bump. "Thanks, i thought i tried something new" he say  
"Amami when the fuck you shaved half your hair?" Ouma say "Last week, i ask my mom, can i have my shaved half of my hair and she was fine with it but what suprise me was she did this when she was high school which all the guys tried to ask her out on a date which she said no many times"   
"Well i hope girls dont do that same thing" Ouma say "Why would they when i have Kiibo, hey baby" winking at his boyfriend Kiibo, making him blush.   
Ooooh spicy! 

Saihara put his book down "Finally i finish this book" he put the book away "Shuichi!" looking at Ouma "Hey"   
"Hey" looking around the place and see Rantaro with a new hair cut. Wow he looks so cool with that haircut...Wonder if he could...Nah  
Now its breakfast time, Kaito didnt feel like going to mcdonalds maybe later during lunchtime, Rantaro take out his breakfast box which has some grapes, toast with avacado slices on top(His mom perpared that for him) and his drink and eat. Kiibo, Tsumugi and Ouma went to the line because its just mini pancakes on the menu.

After all the chatter and everyone seeing each other again the bell goes off, Ah time for class, everyone gets up; grab their school bag; Kaito and Ouma give Saihara a kiss on the cheek before he leave, Saihara kiss them both on the lips "See you guys during lunch time" he say  
"Meet me by my car okay" Kaito say, Saihara wave at them and head to his history class. Rantaro and Kiibo kiss each other on the lips "Same spot?" Kiibo say, Rantaro nods "Yah and try not to miss me too much"   
"I wont i got to go" Another stolen kiss from Amami, now he has to go to his math class. Now class has started!


End file.
